


Day 13: “Try harder next time.”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [13]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Basically married, Cute, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: I don't know but it's cutethey're basically a married couple and I still haven't seen the movie TT6TTENJOY!





	Day 13: “Try harder next time.”

One. Two. One.Two.OneTwoOneTw——

 _ **What are you doing?**_ The voice inside Eddie Brock’s head asks curiously.

“Exercising, what does it look like?” Eddie responds.

_**Self-torture. Is this necessary?** _

“If I want to stay in shape, yeah. It’s a necessary nuisance.” Brock says losing track of where he was and starting over.

 _ **In shape? So does that mean that if you stop making these weird poses and grunting sounds at least once a day your human “shape” won’t be as it is now?**_  
Brock was quickly running out of patience and he knew that the symbiote must know it since they do share emotions at times. Right now the human just wanted to get his exercises done before he went back to study for the oral essay he had to give on Monday morning. Venom at the current was not helping by asking stupid questions.

_**They're not stupid! I am trying to learn as you said I should do and yet here you are mocking me for doing just that.** _

The human sighed… “Look I’m sorry, I just want to get this done before I go back my essay, which honestly sucks ass.”

_**I know someone else that sucks ass…** _

The human snorts out a laugh “nice insult there, babe” he moves out of his sit-ups position and goes to the kitchen to get some water. “But I’ve been told and called worse so…” he takes a swig of water, swallows and then says “Try harder next time.”

_**It wasn’t an insult Eddie Brock. I was teasing you. You know because——** _

“Yes, yes I got what you meant!” Brock interrupts him, cheeks aflame, not wanting to hear the last of it. He felt the soft vibrations Venom made when he chuckled. Brock tried to ignore him as he went to his room so he could take a quick shower and then continue on his assignment.  
For some reason though Venom didn’t stop giggling to himself. “What’s got you all giggled up all of a sudden?”

_**You.** _

“What do you mean?” he asks.

_**You look cute when you’re flustered Eddie Brock** _

“S-shut up.” the human stutters trying to ignore the giggling symbiote.

Brock felt the moment Venom materialized out of his body so he looked toward he felt the symbiote.  
Before he could say anything Venom says _**Hey Eddie, you know what?**_  
Annoyed, Brock asked what.

_**I love you.** _

The human’s face reddened the color of a tomato. He can’t. He’s done. Not today. Nope. He gives up.  
Brock put his head on his crossed arms on the table and did no more work for the rest of the night.

 

A while later Brock, laying in bed about to fall asleep, finally says the words back to him, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like way behind TT^TT  
> I can't promise when the next one will be here thou....
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & Comments all welcome in me tavern!


End file.
